


Family Ties

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Jack Kline, Confessions, Creature Castiel (Supernatural), Creature Fic, Creature Jack Kline, Dean Winchester Needs Brain Bleach, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunken Confessions, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, First Time for Everything Fest, Idiots in Love, Implied switching between Sam and Jack, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Jack Kline Needs Brain Bleach, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, Prompt Fill, Sam Winchester Needs Brain Bleach, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Spanking, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Team Dean's Red Ass, Time Skips, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Were-Creatures, Werecat Castiel, Werecat Jack Kline, Werecats, Wincest Vibes, Wincest if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: A cat follows Sam home. He's more of a dog person but it doesn't stop him from letting the friendly kitty inside. What's the harm in feeding it and giving it a warm place to stay for the night? That's what he thinks until the next morning when he discovers a man in his kitchen. Naked. Shit really hits the fan when the man tells Sam he's the son of a friend, because there's only one name that comes to mind - Cas. Dean's boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rw_eaden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for rosemoonweaver's 2018 ficoween challenge (yes I'm posting it months late cause I suck). I chose prompt 16. 
> 
> I say this every time now, but this fic 100% wouldn't be where it is without Holly/Wearingdeantoprom. Thanks for the endless help, especially with Cas. You know how hard he is for me!
> 
> The spanking is between Sam and Dean. I have decided to leave their relationship ambiguous, so you can choose to see their scenes as platonic, sexual, romantic… whatever you wish.

There's an orange cat following Sam home.  
  
Sam's more of a dog person, honestly, but the little guy won't leave him alone and it's got him worried that he might be lost or abandoned. So when they reach his tiny place, he doesn't think twice. He lets the cat in and searches for something to feed it.

It's harder than anticipated. His fridge is almost bare. He's in desperate need of a trip to the grocery store but hasn't been in the mood.  
  
Finally, his eyes land on a good possibility. Canned tuna. Cats like that right? He places some on a plate and cuts it up with a fork into bite sized bits before putting it on the hardwood floor. "There you go."  

 The orange fluff ball jumps onto the counter, ignoring the food and bumps his head against Sam's elbow.  

“Not hungry? Or do you have higher standards than canned tuna?” Sam's heart melts and he gives the kitty a few gentle caresses along the head and back. "Where's your home, buddy? I bet someone misses you."

 The cat puts his paw on Sam's hand and stares directly into his eyes.

"I'll put an ad up about you on Craigslist in the morning," Sam decides after a few moments. "Wanna come to bed with me?"

The cat jumps onto Sam's shoulder with a soft little _meow._

Sam chuckles and gives the kitty a pat on the head as he carefully walks to his room. Once there, he chews on his lip. "Gotta get my clothes off.”

The orange cat nuzzles Sam's ear and jumps off of Sam's shoulder and onto the bed. He sits there and cleans his ears with his paw but Sam can't help but feel like the kitty is keeping an eye on Sam. That he understands him.

 Shit, Sam needs to get out more.

"You're so cute," Sam murmurs, pulling off his shirt and pants. He leaves his boxers on and crawls into bed.

 The cat pounces on Sam's feet once they're under the covers and walks up his chest. He sits on Sam's sternum and stares down at him.

Sam rubs the kitty's nose. "You're a weird little one."

 The cat pushes into his touch before curling up on his chest and falling asleep. Sam smiles as he closes his eyes. Life, in this moment, is very good.

 

* * *

 

  
When Sam wakes, he frowns at the lack of the cat on his chest. Noises coming from the kitchen make his hair stand on end. He grabs his baseball bat beneath the bed and creeps out of his room, clutching it with a death grip.  
  
"The fuck are you doing in here?" he growls when he sees a naked man in his kitchen drinking straight from his milk jug.

 The intruder drops the milk. "Woah, woah, woah! I'm not robbing you or anything,” he says, holding out his bare hands. In surrender? To show he's safe and unarmed? Sam's not sure but he keeps glaring at him.

"You're _naked_ in a home you broke into," Sam says, stepping closer. "At the very least, you have a serious lack of manners. At worst… who knows what kind of sick freak you are?”

 “But I -"

 “Plus, it’s _rude_ to drink milk straight from the jug like that! Didn't your parents teach you to put it in a cup? Jesus Christ... I should be calling the cops.”

 The kid tilts his head to the side. "You took me in last night. I slept in your bed.”

Sam blinks, dropping the bat. His eyes flick over the strangers body, guiltily enjoying it. "No fucking way. You're lying. What did you _do?_ To the cat I brought home? What did you _do_ to him?”

 “I didn't do anything!”

 “If you hurt him -”

"I didn't! I'm Jack. The cat you brought home. Sorry about the milk.”

 Sam’s scowl deepens. “Why did you follow me home, Jack? Are you off your meds? Did you escape from a facility?”

 “You're cute. Being around you last night was really nice. And it's harder to control certain impulses when I shift. Also, I know who you are,” Jack murmurs, watching Sam closely. “I'm not unstable, if that's what you're suggesting.”

"Can we sit down on the couch or something?" Sam asks, unable to stand still under Jack's gaze. "I don't think this is a conversation we should be having in the kitchen."

 “Sure.”

Sam licks his lips and leads Jack to the loveseat. "We can sit here," he says in a low voice as he gingerly sits down. "Tell me everything."

For an uncomfortable moment, Jack’s eyes get wild. _Hump the couch_ kind of wild. Then he's shaking his head to refocus and sits on the couch, pulling a throw pillow into his lap. "There is someone who would be _very_ unhappy if they knew I was here. Are you sure you wanna know everything?”  

Sam’s briefly thankful for Jack hiding his dick but that dies when he takes in the words coming out of his mouth. "That really doesn't sound good, Jack.”

 “I'm the son of a friend.”

 _Oh, god. No._  
  
"Cas is your dad?" Sam groans, rubbing a hand over his face. "Fuck."

 Jack's eyes widen. “How'd you guess so fast?”

 "I don't have many friends with kids,” Sam admits.

 Jack bristles. “I'm not a kid!”

Sam coughs awkwardly. "You know what I mean though, don't you? _You_ get your dad would be pissed. And yet here you are. What's your motive here anyway?"

"First of all, I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Secondly... I don't really _have_ a motive.”

"Jack," Sam says softly. "I'm not mad anymore but I need you to be honest with me."

"I... Thought you were hot. Then I realized who you were. I was told really good things about you and, well, I thought I'd stay.” Jack picks at the pillow as he speaks, not quite looking at Sam.

"Stay?" Sam almost squeaks. "For how long? I'm... listen. I'm still not sure I believe you were a cat last night. Staying seems like jumping the gun a little bit."

"I meant the night. I thought I'd stay another night... But it would be nice to stay longer." Jack stretches as he speaks. "I'm not ready to head home yet. As for not believing me… I can fix that easily.”

 “Where did you wanna sleep?”  
  
_Please say the couch._

Jack smiles and gently headbuts Sam. "Your chest was very comfortable."

 Sam opens his mouth to say ‘no, absolutely not’ but that's not what happens. “Okay. Just… as long as we keep it appropriate.”

 

* * *

 

Jack was supposed to leave almost a week ago. Instead, Jack sunbathes naked, rubs against furniture, and headbuts Sam when he's overly excited. He brings back little ‘presents’ when he's a cat, a token of his affection for Sam. Sam learns quickly that _yes_ , Jack’s a fucking cat, he isn't lying or mentally unhinged. There was also that moment Sam was eating a chicken avocado salad. Jack is _not_ a fan of salad and made it clear with his stiff body and hissing. And that was while he was _human_ . Sam can guess that, as a cat, it might be worse.  
  
There is a sexual tension between them that's getting harder and harder to ignore. It doesn't help that Sam's place is so small. With one bed and one bath, there aren't many places to hide. And Sam keeps letting the boy into his bed. Like now, for instance. Jack was with him all night long and now he's human… ish.

“Uh… Jack?”

 “Yes?" Jack stretches lazily before snuggling closer. His hand drifts down over one of Sam’s pecs.

Sam lets out a ragged breath and shifts away from Jack slightly. "I'm hard. I should… I should go.”

 “I don't think you should go unless you _want_ to,” Jack breathes out.

Sam moans, giving Jack a desperate look. "You don't want this."

 “Yes I do, Sam.” Jack doesn't close in on Sam, doesn't devour him - but it's clear he wants to.

 “Your dad wouldn't like that very much,” Sam points out. He might not know everything there is to know about Cas, but Sam knows the man is loyal and protective and would want better things for his son.

 Jack presses his mouth to Sam's ear for a moment, hissing into it, “I'm nineteen. My dad doesn't get a say. Just you. Just me.”

"You're not the one who's in danger." Sam doesn't pull away from Jack. He melts against those sweet, soft lips. “Don't you think there's some kind of… of power imbalance here? I'm so much older than you.”

 Jack scoffs. “I could overpower you if I wanted. I'm strong. Physically _and_ mentally. Give me more credit, Sam. I'm nothing like what you've experienced before. If anything, I should be careful not to take advantage of _you_.”

 Sam chews on his lips, mulling it over. “I guess… I guess if both of us remain aware of signs to slow down or stop, it should turn out okay.”

 “You worry too much.” Jack straddles Sam's hips, hands falling to his chest. “I want you. You want me. Get out of your head and let yourself have fun.”  

 “You make it sound so easy. So simple,” Sam rasps, stroking his hands up and down Jack's silky thighs.

 “That's because it _is._ So. How do you want me? Do you want me to ride you? Would you prefer me between your legs?”

 “Both ways sounds amazing," Sam admits, embarrassment creeping into his skin.

Jack places a sweet but _hot_ kiss on Sam’s mouth.

Sam eagerly kisses Jack back despite the guilt he’s feeling. "Well, at least I know you aren't a virgin," he says weakly. Jack's kisses are too skilled. Too exact and confident.

 “My dick and ass have had plenty of action. Don't worry, Sam, I'm _definitely_ not a virgin,” Jack purrs, sounding too much like a fucking cat.

  _Right. Cat._

 Sam's doesn't get why he didn't freak out more over that little tidbit of information but he doesn't have the motivation to mull it over. Not when his stupid dick is leading the way and speaking for him.

 "Well, your fucking mouth certainly isn't.”

 Jack grins wide and rolls his ass against Sam's cock. “Are you gonna make me get on my knees and beg for it?”

 “No STDs?” Sam gasps, grinding against Jack's ass.

"I’m clean,” Jack growls, lightly scratching Sam’s chest.  "I always use protection and I was recently tested. Why, Sam? You wanna fuck me bare?"

“Shit!” Sam yelps, his cock twitching at the scratches. “If you wouldn't mind. I know… I know we don't really know each other and it's not safe sex but -”

“I don't mind. I want a belly full of come.” Jack leans in and nuzzles Sam’s neck. "Should I prepare myself for you?”

"Oh fuck, please," Sam begs, running his hands along Jack's thighs. "Show me what those fingers can do."

Jack steals one more kiss then turns around to show Sam his ass. "Lube?”

“Got it.”

Jack cants his hips back and looks over his shoulder at Sam. "Wanna hold my cheeks open for me?”

Sam licks his lips, eyeing Jack's ass. "I'd rather you lay on the bed so I can keep my mouth busy."

"I like the sound of that." Jack flops off of Sam and spreads his thighs wide.  

Sam scrambles between Jack's legs and kisses the tip of his cock. "I kinda have an oral fixation."

"That sounds promising " Jack smirks and slicks up his fingers, reaching down to slide one into himself.

 "It should. It's been awhile since I've had a dick near my mouth,” Sam breathes, nuzzling Jack's balls before turning his attention to his thighs where Sam begins leaving a trail of hickeys. “Did you top or bottom the last time you fucked?”  

Jack shivers under Sam’s mouth. "I topped."

Sam moves slightly and gives Jack another loving bite. "Who was so lucky, hmm? To feel you inside them? How long ago was it?"

"A one night stand," Jack pants. “About a  month ago."

"Really?" Sam bobs up and down on Jack's dick a few times before pulling off. "Do you only want me once?"

Jack works another finger into his hole, whining as it goes in. "If you are asking me if I want to fuck you again after this, the answer is yes.”

“Which way?”

“I'm good with anything. If you want to feel me inside of you at some point, I'm game. If you want to only top, I'm also game. If you turn into a subby bitch, still game. I just want you Sam,” Jack moans, fucking himself fast and desperate. His poor hole is probably going to be tender by the time they're done.

Sam's cheeks heat and he gives Jack's cock a few more loving licks. “If I'm being honest… me too.”

“Feels so _good,”_ Jack gasps, back arching off the bed.

Sam smiles against Jack's dick. “Were you expecting it _not_ to feel good?”

"No, it just..." Jack adds a finger. "It’s _you_ , Sam. You're making it intense.”

Sam kisses Jack's balls. "You barely know me. I don't get it. How is it _me_?”

“Think back to how I’ve been around you this week,” Jack instructs. “How has it been? Do you hate it? Are you looking forward to me leaving? Or does it feel _good,_ like we've known each other forever?”

Sam swallows thickly. “It's pretty natural now that I'm not trying to resist you.”

Jack gives Sam the hottest ‘fuck me’ eyes Sam's ever seen in his life. “Biologically… I think we're meant to be together. My body thinks you're a good mate.”

_Mate._

“We aren't even the same species.”

“I'm not asking you to marry me or anything, geez. Just saying. My body likes you.”

“My body likes yours too,” Sam replies, voice rough.

“Are you big, Sam? Do I need four fingers?”

“God.” Sam shivers. “You should know how big I am.”

“I do.” Jack flashes his teeth. “And I don't care, I want you now. I can take it. Get on your back, Sam.”

Sam doesn't need to be told twice. Within seconds, Sam’s flat on his back. Jack straddles Sam, reaching behind himself to position Sam's cock at his hole. He drops his hips to take in the tip. And Sam _knows_ by how easy Jack's ass opens for him - he's _teasing._ Seeing if Sam will take charge at all.

"Sorry, Jack, can't wait," Sam gasps, hips jerking up and buries himself deep inside Jack like they both want.  

Jack's head falls back, nails digging into Sam's chest. "Oh, fuck.”

"Aren't you a little young to have such a filthy mouth?" Sam moans, doing his best to stay still.  

Jack braces his hands on Sams chest, lifts himself off of Sam’s cock then drops back down. "If I’m old enough to ride your cock, I’m old enough to say ‘fuck.’”

"I was just teasing you," Sam replies, voice breathy.

Jack bites his lip and locks eyes with Sam. He starts rocking his hips, grinding down on Sam’s cock. After a minute or two, he nuzzles at Sam’s neck. He scents Sam. Licks his skin.

“You can get rougher if you want, Jack.”

Jack bites the tender skin at Sam’s neck. He fucks himself harder on Sam’s cock as his nails rake down Sam’s chest again, this time leaving obvious marks.

"Good boy," Sam hisses out, jerking a little at the pain. “Is this gonna… turn me into one of you?”

Jack let go of Sam’s neck. A loud purr rumbles through his chest. “No. I'd have to get much rougher with you.”

“How rough?”

“No, I'm not giving you the dirty details during sex. It isn't pretty or sexy. The biggest thing you need to know? I won't turn you.”

“I'm not worried,” Sam rasps, stroking Jack's cheek.

Jack nips at Sam’s thumb. He sits back and places his hand around the nape of Sam’s neck and pulls gently.

"What you looking for?" Sam asks curiously as he sits up.

Jack wraps his arms around Sam’s neck and rolls his hips. He kisses Sam hard before digging his nails into Sams neck and fucking himself onto Sam’s cock again.

Sam eagerly kisses Jack back. He threads his hands in Jack's hair and gives a few playful tugs.  
  
"Wanna stay another night?"  
  
It feels wrong to send Jack home after this.

Jack mewls, sounding more cat than human as he picks up his pace. “ _Yes_.”  

Sam groans, reaching down to caress Jack's stretched hole. "You gonna come for me, sweetheart?"

“ _Sam_ ,” Jack whines as he does just that, making a mess on them both. Then, he's biting at Sam's throat and clenching his hole at the same time.

The bite sends Sam over the edge right after him, clutching Jack tight. "Sweet, beautiful boy."

Jack moans as Sam comes. “ _Sam_.”

Sam grips Jack's hips, making sure he stays buried deep. "Like feeling my come pump into you? That why you're making those noises?"

"Yes,” Jack hisses and rocks his hips. “Did you mean what you said? That you want me to stay another night? I was planning on leaving.”

Sam trembles all over as he keeps kissing Jack. "Yeah," he croaks out. "I mean it. And I hope I continue to see you.”

Jack pushes Sam down on his back. “I wanna date you.”

Sam gasps and gazes up at Jack, wide eyed. "Don't you live with your dad? It means he'd find out."

"Not necessarily. It's called being sneaky, Sam. I'd just lie about where I'm headed. He doesn’t have to know.” Jack nuzzles up under Sams chin, purring once more. "Do I get to fuck _you_ now?"

 “Yes, Jack,” Sam rasps, spreading his legs further apart, worries forgotten. “I can't promise I'll get hard again so fast but you can do whatever you want." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! And don't fear! While the rest of the fic needs editing, it won't be abandoned because the entire first draft is complete. 
> 
> Stay tuned for chapter 2 - Dean and Cas enter the picture!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to hold off on posting for at least one more day but I'm too excited. So, here you go! 
> 
> In this chapter you can expect: a short bit of Dean/Cas shenanigans, funny moments (I hope), along with the reveal of multiple secrets. 
> 
> If that's not for you, press the back button, okay? If you're not mature enough to hold back writing hate, maybe you need a break from the internet.

  
Cas is a kinky bitch. Dean knows that for a fact because he's tied to the bed and not allowed to touch himself - or Cas for that matter.   
  
"This is so unfair," he whines, as if it will make his sadist partner change his mind. "You seriously gonna keep me like this the whole time?"

Cas growls and flicks his tongue over Dean’s nipple. "If you continue whining, I’ll gag you too.”

"If you gagged me, you wouldn't hear any of the noises you love so much," Dean points out, trying to arch into Cas's mouth.

"True," Cas says, then tugs on Dean's over sensitive nipple.

"Cas!" Dean cries out, his cock twitching despite the pain. He wiggles his butt, getting desperate. "C'mon. Don't you wanna be in me yet? Aren't you bored of all the torture?"

"Hmmm." Cas rakes his nails down Dean’s chest and sits up. He doesn't take long positioning his cock at Dean’s prepped hole and pushes in with one thrust.

Dean sobs in relief, clenching down hard. "God, Cas. You feel so fucking good. Don't know why you gotta drive me so crazy and be so difficult with this shit."   
  
A lie. Dean knows why. Cas likes making Dean beg. And, to be perfectly honest, Dean enjoys begging for Cas. Granted, he's generally a brat first, but Dean's hard-earned submission works for both of them.

Cas fucks back into Dean harder than before, aiming for his prostate. “Your feigned ignorance on the matter is not lost on me.”

"Yes,” Dean gasps out, lifting his head off the soft pillow to try and kiss Cas.   
  
And that's when there’s a knock on the bedroom door.

Cas fucks into Dean again. "Ignore it.”

Dean bites Cas's shoulder, trying not to moan too loud. It's an impossible feat, though. Cas edged Dean too long. Being quiet was _not_ going to happen.

Then again… maybe being obnoxious would send the asshole away.

Dean releases Cas's shoulder and lets out a big groan. Partly because _yeah_ , that was the spot, Cas was pleasing Dean just right - but mostly the noise is used to clue in anyone listening that now is _not_ the time to interrupt. 

"I need you guys out here," Sam calls through the door. "Or just Cas is fine!”

Apparently, Sam doesn't _care_ that he's interrupting. Ugh. Figures.

“Dammit,” Dean sighs. He's semi resigned himself to his fate, albeit with a bit of resentment thrown in for good measure.

Cas rolls his eyes and pulls out of Dean. He gets up, wrapping a discarded bed sheet around his body to cover his most intimate bits. Cas opens the door and Dean can practically _see_ the murder in Cas’s eyes. "What!?"

“You should put some clothes on. This won't be a quick conversation.” Sam stands there, a flush creeping up on his neck and face. He locks eyes with Cas and doesn't let his gaze wander - but it _has_ to be difficult. Cas is fucking model hot. Even a prude like Sam can't resist ogling him at least a little.

“ _You_ said you were with Kaia.”

How the hell had Dean failed to notice Jack? The kid is _right_ next to Sam. 

"I know, Dad. We need to talk."

‘We need to talk’ - Dean _hates_ that phrase. It can bring pleasure, sure, but it can also bring overwhelming pain. Or drama. Maybe Dean's being pessimistic but this setup looks like a dramatic shitstorm waiting to happen. 

"Do you need Dean present?"

"This would be weird to talk about with him around -" 

"Hey! This is bullshit! I'm not cool with getting left in here!" Dean says, voice rising from his spot on the bed. He’s still very naked and restrained.

_Maybe that's why Sammy won't look at me._

“Give me a few minutes.” Cas closes the door and begins to get dressed. "You can stay here and wait for my cock.”

"Cas," Dean whines, trying to kick his legs and escape the restraints. The attempt is fruitless, though. No surprise there.  "At least let me get out of this so I can play on my phone!”

Cas sets up a tablet on Dean's chest. It's not ideal but at least he has a means to entertain himself.

"There you go.”

"Cas," Dean says, giving his dom the best puppy dog eyes he can muster. "Is this really necessary?"   
  
But he already knows by the look on Cas's face - he’s doomed to stay on the bed. Especially if he wants to be a good boy, which he most certainly does.

 

* * *

 

 

  
"I'm moving out in a couple months," Jack declares after taking a deep, cleansing breath. “I wanna be with Sam.”

"Absolutely not. Sam is what? Fifteen years older than you?”

Sam squirms, not looking Cas in the eyes. It makes Cas want to deck him. “Close enough.”

"It's not up to you. And our age difference doesn’t matter." Jack puffs out his chest, getting pissed off. "I'm an adult! It's time for me to make my own decisions."

"You don't get to talk,” Cas says, pointing at Sam. "And _you_ ." Cas rounds on Jack. "You _know_ why its a bad idea.”  

"Sam already knows what we are!" Jack explodes, looking at Cas like he's an idiot. "Plus, what kind of hypocritical bullshit is that? _You_ get to sleep with whoever you want but _I_ can't? It's okay to sleep with a human as long as you lie? What the fuck, dad?”   
  
"I'm gonna go," Sam says, wincing as he stands up. "I'll call later."

"Sit your ass down,” Cas says, getting into Sam’s space while flashing his teeth.

"No." Sam raises his chin and stands his ground.

"He’s just a kitten! How do you think that's okay?" 

"Jack's an adult," Sam disagrees. "He might be young - but he _is_ an adult."  

Cas pushes on Sam’s chest. "Barely. What? You _like_ fucking teenagers?"  

Sam cringes but he doesn't back down. Not like he has many places he can go. Cas won't let the sick pervert run. "No. I've never been with anyone as young as Jack before.”

Cas pushes on Sam even harder. Wants him to fall on his stupid ass. “So _why_ start now? Why _my_ son?” 

Jack’s up in a blink, slipping between Sam and Cas. " _Do not_ touch Sam if you intend to hurt him! Don't you fucking _dare_ or I'll march into your fucking bedroom and get Dean. Think he'd be okay with you threatening his brother?"

Cas glares down at his son. "What did you think you were doing telling him about us?”

Jack stares right back. "I want him to be my mate! I _trust_ him. Of course you don't understand what that's like."  

"Your _mate_? Sam’s a grown man, Jack. You are too young to take a mate.”  

"Do you think he corrupted me? He didn't. I wasn't even a virgin. _And_ we switch. He hasn't pushed me at all. It's not rocket science, dad. If you could see him the way I do, you'd understand.”

"What if he decides he is tired of fucking a _boy_ and moves on to someone born in the same goddamn _decade_ he was?”

"Yeah, right." Jack rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Sam's not like that. Again, I _trust_ him. If I lived my life worrying about ‘what ifs’ I'd never do anything.”

Cas looks between Jack and Sam. "If you hurt him... I swear to God, I will end you."

Sam steps closer to Cas, reaching out to tentatively touch his hand. "If I hurt him, I'll _let_ you end me."  

That satisfies Cas. "I still expect you to go to college or university, Jack. Whether you are under my roof or not."

Jack rolls his eyes. "Do you know me at all? Of course I'm going to college!"

"Well I guess I don't know you as well as I thought since you've been lying to me about where you've been for months on end," Cas replies.

Jack huffs. "Don't be like that."   
  
Sam coughs awkwardly. "This is getting a bit weird for me. Maybe I should -"   
  
"You are _not_ leaving without me," Jack says firmly.   
  
"Yeah but my brother is tied up in the bedroom. It's starting to freak me out," Sam says with a disturbed shiver.

"That's what happens when you knock on a _closed_ bedroom door instead of waiting like civilized people.”

"Apparently what also happens is you answer the door naked," Sam shoots back.   
  
"Ew! Let's not talk about that,” Jack complains, making fake gagging sounds.

"I suppose I should rescue your brother and have you over for dinner. See what you want to eat. I'll be right back.”

Dean’s glaring at Cas when he opens the bedroom door.

"No pouting.” Cas sits beside Dean and unties his bindings. His blood freezes when he notices the tablet lays beside Dean on the bed. Unused. _Did he hear us fighting?_ "I’ll give you a big orgasm when our intruder is gone.”

Dean keeps glaring. "Whatever. Do you have any idea how much this _sucked_? No! Because if you did, you wouldn't have put me through it."  

"How about you try that again or I will leave you here through dinner.”

"No, you won't," Dean announces with a triumphant look in his eyes. "And even if you try, Sam will come for me. You can't escape the bitching.”

Cas sighs and rolls his eyes. "Try that again or you _don’t_ get my dick later.”  

“Can't use withholding sex as punishment. I don't even want it now."

Cas slides his hands up Dean's chest, wincing. “How much did you hear?”  

"I don't really wanna talk to you. Get off of me so I can make sure Sammy's okay."

Cas pales and backs away from Dean, giving him space as he dresses. Once Dean is fully clothed, Cas trails behind his sub as he leaves the bedroom and heads for Sam.

"Sammy,” Dean says when he sees his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?”

Sam leans into Dean's touch, letting out a shuddering breath. "Still worried Cas might kill me but other than that, I'm fine.”  

Cas shoots Sam an irritated look until he realizes it's only proving Sam's right to be concerned. He tries to let go of the negative feelings and at least feel indifferent.

It's going to take time if he can manage it at all.

"He had no fucking right talking to you like that,” Dean says, pulling Sam into a hug. Jack diligently looks through a recipe book, trying to become one with the scenery.

"Oh god," Sam says, voice strained. "You heard? Fuck... well. At least you aren't threatening to kill me too, so things are looking up. Also, uh. Sorry I interrupted... stuff. Kinda saw more of Cas than I ever planned on."

"Why would I kill you? I'm ready to kill _him_ ! And I heard a number of interesting things. For one… you're boning this kid, Sammy?"   
  
Sam winces and nods. "Can we not call him a kid, though? He's an adult."

“Sure. Uh, Sam... does your boy turn into a cat?”

“I can explain -”

Dean sends Cas a poisonous look and Cas shuts his mouth.

“Yes,” Sam whispers. “He does.”

"I wanna see it,” Dean demands, turning on Jack.  

Jack stares at Dean, tense and ready to run.

Sam bites his lip and rubs Jack's back. "If you're comfortable showing him, go for it."

In seconds, Jack shifts and jumps onto the counter.

"Jesus fuck,” Dean mutters and runs a hand over his face.

"By the look on your face and what you’ve been saying, I'm guessing Cas didn't tell you?"

"No, he-"

"I was going to!” Cas insists and earns another angry look from Dean. Jack trots along the counter and hops into his Cas's arms, sensing his distress.

“You _didn't_ , though. This was a shitty way to find out.”

Sam hesitantly makes his way closer to Cas, petting Jack who immediately starts to purr. 

"Cat's out of the bag, Cas," Sam says softly.

"Literally.” 

"I can.” Cas clears his throat. "I can see that." He can't stop staring at Dean.

Dean's glaring again, his hurt permeating the house. “Thought I'd be fucking oblivious forever, huh? That I'd never find out? Looks like that backfired.”

"How should I have gone about telling you, Dean? By the way, I'm a _cat_?”

Jack nuzzles Cas's hands before licking them and Cas tries to keep calm. The last thing he needs, the last thing his _son_ needs, is for Cas to burst into tears in front of him.

“Yes!” Dean explodes. “That's exactly what you should have done! Cause _now_ I'm wondering what else you lied about, and that wouldn't have been an issue if you hadn't kept me in the dark.”

"Nothing, Dean! Just this." 

"Dean,” Sam says softly.   
  
"I was trying to protect my son. It was _never_ my intention to hurt you, Dean. I swear it.”

"Whatever," Dean mutters. He isn't even looking at Cas anymore. "I'm not staying with you today. I'm too pissed off. I need to think. Don't wanna say shit I'll regret, so I need to get the fuck away.”  

"Okay."

_I've been lying to Dean. This is the least I can do._

"Wanna crash at my place?”

"Sam, you should take Jack with you, too. I want to be alone,” Cas says, passing his son to Sam.

Sam kisses Jack's head. “You sure being alone will be good for you?”

"He'll be fine,” Dean says firmly. “And if he's not fine, he'll call someone. Won't you, Cas?”

"Yes. I’ll just have to trust that you'll come back to me.”

"Good," Dean says curtly. "I'm gonna get my bag real quick.”   
  
With that, Dean storms off to Cas’s bedroom.

_He was supposed to stay with me for a week._

Now… there’s no telling _when_ he'll see his sub again. 

"What... what just happened?" Sam asks, shaking his head.

"What just happened is the love of my life found out my one secret and might leave me.”

No one speaks after that. Instead, they wait for Dean in uncomfortable silence. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say I'm sorry but the ones who regularly read my stuff know that ain't true. So I'll just say hopefully chapter 3 makes up for what I did here. It's my favorite chapter if that helps! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Especially in situations like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are drunken confessions and angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've arrived! To what, you might ask? The chapter where Dean gets spanked, of course! This is the chapter with the ambiguous Wincest. You can read what happens between them as platonic or... yeah. Not. It's really up to you.

  
Thankfully, Jack remains a kitten the whole ride home. Better yet, he's fallen asleep. So once they make it to Sam's apartment, Sam places Jack in his room. Upon returning to the living room, Sam gestures at the kitchen.  
  
"Want a beer? I sure as hell could use one."  

"Got anything stronger?"

"Hmmm," Sam muses, tilting his head. "Vodka and whiskey."

"That works," Dean replies and sags into the couch. The vintage charm of Sam's place looks good on Dean. He fits here.

"Want chasers?" Sam asks when he comes back with the alcohol, keeping his eyes on Dean.

"Nope.” Dean takes a shot. "So what the fuck are they? Cas and Jack.”

Sam sits down with Dean, close enough their thighs are touching. "Werecats? Shifters? I dunno, man, does it really matter?”

Dean huffs. "Werecats. If I hadn't seen junior change with my own eyes I'd never really believe it. I had my suspicions, yeah, but... it's so fucking insane."

Sam shrugs helplessly and sips his vodka. "I dunno, man. I guess I got used to it. Was creepy at first cause Jack followed me home while a cat, so the next morning I thought he'd broken in… but after I got over the shock of it all, it was fine.”

"Seriously? Yeah, that’s creepy all right." Dean rubs a hand over his face. "What the fuck do I do?"

Sam gives Dean a soft, concerned look. "Only you know the answer to that, dude. You know what you need better than anyone else. Weighing pros and cons could help?”

"Con - my boyfriend is a fucking asshole liar!”

Sam lays his head on Dean's shoulder. "Have you considered it hurts so much because you love him?"

"Fuck, Sam." Dean sighs before sucking down more alcohol. “Wouldn't surprise me. Did you know Cas smokes weed? Yeah. One time while high… he bought a bed. A fucking _bed_ off of Amazon. Except guess what? He thought it was a giant ice cream sandwich. So then it's delivered and it's a bed and not the giant ice cream monstrosity that he wanted and it cost him nearly two-hundred bucks. And Cas leaves the fuckers a one-star review while pouting, saying beds should look like beds. It was fucking hilarious. Looking back… I think that might have been the moment I began to love him.”

"I did _not_ know Cas smokes weed.” Sam nuzzles Dean's shoulder before pulling away, taking another swallow of vodka. He's purposefully pacing himself so he can take care of Dean. Knowing his big brother, he'll be shitfaced long before the night is over. “And that story is fucking adorable. Actually, mostly it's the look on your face -”

"Hey, I'm here baring my soul and you're cracking jokes. Not cool.” He downs another shot. "Man. Cas is kinda short but he doms like a bear.”

"Dean," Sam whines, rubbing a hand over his face. "Too much information. Seriously! I don't need to know about the kinky sex!"

"It's not even the sex, Sam. He's the hardest dom I’ve ever been with but he’s a different person after a scene. He's fucking _sweet_ . Like, vulnerable. The walls come down. It’s special.” 

Sam gulps and pushes the alcohol out of Dean's reach. "You like seeing that sweet side of him."

"He's good to me, Sam,” Dean says, slurring his words a bit. "When he's not _lyin’._ ”

"I bet." Sam pets Dean's hair. "I think you've had enough alcohol for now. Time to hydrate," he says, handing Dean a bottled water.

"Nope." Dean makes grabby hands at the alcohol. “What if _all_ he said was a _lie_?"

Sam swats Dean's hands. "Water first. Alcohol after. I will wrestle you to the ground if I have to."

Dean sighs and takes the water. He drinks half of it and reaches for the whiskey again.

"Good boy," Sam murmurs, patting Dean's leg. "When I tell you to do something, you'll listen. Otherwise I'm calling Cas - and I _know_ you don't want that."

"He'll spank me."

"Jesus Christ," Sam hisses. This is well beyond his skill set. Talking to his brother about sex is _not_ a topic he makes a habit of discussing, thank you very much. "Why are you telling me this? Do you hate it when he spanks you?”

Dean chuckles. "Gets me hard as fuck.”

"I'm gonna need brain and eyebleach after this."

"So what's with you and the kid?” Dean asks, fumbling for another shot.

Sam frowns at his brother. "What do you mean?”

"Is it a kinky thing?" Dean finally manages to take the shot he had messily poured.

"Is _what_ a kink? Being with Jack? Cause no... it's no different than you being with Cas," Sam says, trying not to get defensive. "I've never dated anyone Jack's age before."  

"Are you a Daddy?”

"No," Sam says, squirming in his seat. "Not any of your business but _no_ I am _not_ a fucking Daddy.”

“He's cute, man. Good job.”

“Drink more water.”

Dean's head lolls back on the couch and he finishes the water. "But Cas is cuter."

Sam sighs and quickly gets Dean another bottle of water. "More," he demands as he hands it over. "And I think it's about time you ate, too."

"Such a sweet baby brother."

"Sometimes. What would you like to eat?"

"Not hungry.” Dean rubs his eyes.

"Dean," Sam says with a long suffering sigh. "If you don't eat a snack or something I _will_ let Cas know. Again, I bet you he wouldn't like it.”

"Toast,” Dean growls.

Sam gently grips Dean's chin, looking deep into his eyes. "Try that again without an attitude."

"Toast... please." 

"There you go.” Sam strokes Dean's cheek. “Good boy.”

"I can be _really_ good."

"Uh huh.”

Dean flips Sam off and makes heart eyes at the whiskey.

"Hey!" Sam yelps and picks up the whiskey. "Stop being naughty. Besides, you _just_ said you can be really good. Let's see some of that.”

"Yessir,” Dean mumbles and face plants on the couch.

Sam sucks in a surprised breath and quickly makes Dean toast. Then he pats his brother on the shoulder. "Eat up."

"Fuck!" Dean jumps, a string of saliva stretching between his mouth and the couch cushion before snapping.

"Eat your toast," Sam demands, not backing down. "Please."

"Yessir,” Dean slurs and starts to munch on the toast.

Sam tilts his head, watching Dean closely. "Why are you calling me that?"

"Cause you're bossing me around. Saying I'm good. I'm a good boy. Cas says.”  

Sam swallows hard, continuing to watch his brother. “So, I'm reminding you of Cas?”

"Nah." Dean finishes the toast. "You're just bossy. Gimme that whiskey."

"No fucking way, no more alcohol for you. Go back to sleep, short stuff.”  

Dean groans in irritation and stretches out on the couch. "Fuckin bossy little bitch... yessir.”

Sam arches a brow at Dean's attitude but decides it's not the hill he wants to die on. He _had_ woken Dean up, after all. Dean has a habit of throwing barbs if you rudely wake him. Sam supposes that this counts, no matter how much Sam is actually trying to _help_ Dean. Dean won't see it that way. Not when alcohol is fucking him up. “You could always sleep in my bed.”

"Nah. Get your kitty,” Dean says, words muffled by a cushion.  

"Okay. Good night, jerk.”

"Night, bitch.”

Sam heads to his room, Cas weighing heavily on his mind but he knows he’s the last person Cas wants to talk to so he resists.  

"How is he?” Jack asks, no longer a cat as he slips out of bed to yawn and stretch.

Sam licks his lips and takes in Jack's beautiful, naked body. "Drunk out of his mind. Probably already asleep again."  

"Poor guy. He's having a rough night.”

"He's not the only one,” Sam grumbles, pulling off his clothes. “You promise our age difference doesn't bother you?”

Jack hums, stepping closer then slips his fingers into Sam's hair. "I think it's hot.”

"Good," Sam says fondly, gathering Jack into his arms and lifting him off the ground. "Dean asked me if I was your Daddy. If it was a kinky thing. God, he was so drunk."

Jack practically _giggles._ It's the cutest thing Sam's heard all day. "Do you like that idea?"

"God no," Sam groans, licking at Jack's skin. "I don't need another reason for your dad to hate me."

"Oh thank God.” The smile drops off of Jack's face almost as quickly as it appeared. "I'm sorry he was such an asshole to you.”

Sam huffs and pinches Jack's nipples. "Do we gotta talk about him right now?"

Jack gasps softly and arches into the contact. "No.”

“Time for sleep,” Sam announces, throwing Jack onto the bed with a grin. “Dean took a lot out of me.”

Jack pouts at Sam but wiggles under the covers. His eyes say ‘cruel and unusual punishment, Sam, how dare you’ - but at least he _listens._

 

* * *

 

 

Dean wakes to the sun in his eyes. His head hurts, obviously - but that's not the only pain he's feeling. His neck and back are complaining too. He’s truly getting too old for this shit.

_Shoulda taken Sammy up on his offer and slept in his bed._

 He stumbles to the kitchen for some water but it does nothing to settle his stomach, as expected. “Ugh!” Off to the bathroom he goes to relieve himself and look for pain killers.

  _T_ _ry_ should have been the key word. The medication is nowhere to be found.

 With a growl, Dean stalks over to Sam's bedroom door and knocks incessantly. His goal is to be as annoying as possible so he can't be ignored. “Hey! Pain killers. Not in your bathroom, so where are you stashing them?”

“Should be in the kitchen! If they're not, I probably have them in here.”

 Dean's eyes narrow because Sam's voice sounds weird. A bit too rough and ragged to be his normal speaking voice. Dean does _not_ pout as he walks away and tears the kitchen apart, no sir. He just needs the meds!

 When he doesn't find them, it's back to Sam's bedroom. “No pain killers in the kitchen, I'm coming in!”

 He waits a few beats before barging through the door. Dean _sees_ Sam's dick. The glistening tip -

 “Hey!” Sam yelps as he hides his dick beneath the blanket.

 “Gee, be our guest,” Jack says with biting sarcasm.

 “Karma,” Dean grits out as he scans the room, finding the bottle on Sam's dresser. He swallows two pills dry.

 “You saw my dick and you're not gonna make fun of it?” Sam asks, frowning as he slides out of bed, seeming to forget his nakedness. “Damn, the pain must be _really_ bad. Want me to make you breakfast?”

 “Yeah. I'm gonna rest while you make it if that's cool.”

 Usually, breakfast is a family affair but Dean can't quite muster the enthusiasm necessary to help or wit to poke fun at Sam.

"Okay," Sam says, pulling out a pair of boxers and wiggles into them. "Lay down and I'll get to work."

 

* * *

 

 

Dean dozes. Or, tries to. The mixture of Sam and Jack wandering about the apartment and eventual scent of bacon pulls Dean to his feet.

 “Hey, man. How'd you sleep?” Sam asks, as perky as ever when Dean enters the cramped kitchen.

"Like shit,” Dean replies as he begins to make coffee. Honestly, he's surprised Sam even _owns_ a coffee maker. Hippy college boy is more of a tea guy. The coffee must exist for Dean and Dean alone. "I woke up in the night, drank some more. Passed out again. Woke up way too fucking early. Your apartment is too fucking bright in the morning."  

"Hmm." Sam abandons the bacon and goes over to Dean, resting his chin on Dean's shoulder. "You know what that means, right?"

"What?" Dean asks, leaning into Sam's chest.

 "You're gonna get a spanking for being naughty,” Sam whispers, hot breath tickling Dean's ear.

 “Not fair, Sammy.”

"How isn't it fair?" Sam places a hand on Dean's waist and squeezes gently. "You woke up in the middle of the night and disobeyed me. So I think you should let someone spank you.”  

Dean shivers. "You thinking that ‘cause I'm away from my dom that you need to step in?"

 "Actually, yes. I think that's a good way to describe what's happening here," Sam says, mouth less than an inch from Dean's ear. It's fucking _maddening._ "And you're shivering so that's either a very good or very bad sign."  

"What makes you think he doms me full time?"

"You told me he'd spank you because of your behavior last night if he knew about it. You told me how hard it makes you. Kind of implies he doms you a lot."

 "If you're okay spanking your brother and having me possibly get hard then you can call my dom and ask _him_ what you should do."

 There. Takes it out of Dean's hands completely, just the way he prefers it. In this situation more than most.

"I'll call him. He hates me though, so you're probably off the hook."

"I don't think Cas hates you. He just hates that you're fucking Jack.” Dean wills the coffee to drip faster.

“Right. I'll be right back,” Sam murmurs, walking out of the room.

_Don't snoop. Don't eavesdrop. Don't do it._

The call goes by much faster than Dean anticipates. By the time Dean's finished a cup of coffee, Sam's back. “Well? What'd he say?” he asks, chest tight.

Sam raises a brow and goes back to preparing breakfast. "He instructed me on how to handle you. How hard to hit you. Told me I'd have to take care of you.”

"Hmmm. Why do you want to do this?”

Sam starts making the French toast mixture. "If you think it's weird, tell me no."  

"I’m strangely okay with it. What about Jack, though?"  
  
"What about me?" Jack asks. He’s fresh from the shower, dressed and drying his hair with a towel.  

Sam gives Jack a slow once-over. "I offered to spank my brother. I'm leaving the decision in his hands. And yours, of course. Your dad already gave the okay."

Jack blinks rapidly. Ultimately, though, he doesn’t look angry or possessive. Mostly curious, if anything. "Woah... okay.” He walks closer to Sam and leans up for a kiss. “I'm okay with it. If you guys need this, I support you. I can't say I _understand_ but I'm not upset and I won't try to stop it.”

 The tightness in Dean's chest fades away.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean hopes Sam will lose his nerve after breakfast. No such luck. Sammy's giving him very telling looks and Dean can't take it anymore. 

“How do you want to do this?”

Sam hums, tilting his head. "On my bed or the couch seems good. I want you across my lap."

"The couch,” Dean decides. The bed would be way too intimate.  
  
"What would you like me to do, Sam?" Jack asks.

Sam sits down on the couch and regards his lover. "What do _you_ want to do, Jack? I'm open to whatever will make you more comfortable."

 "I think I should go to the store or check on dad or something. It just… feels like I'm intruding. This should be private. Between you and Dean.”

 Sam swallows hard. _Is he having second thoughts?_ “Do you have any rules for me to follow?”

 "No. I trust you.” Jack wanders over to Sam, crawling onto his lap for a kiss.

“Come on, Jack. _No_ rules at all? I really don't wanna end up pissing you off."  

Jack shakes his head. "I'm okay with whatever you feel you have to do. Text me when you're done, okay?”

 Sam pulls Jack in even closer, nuzzling him. “I will.”

"You two are giving me cavities,” Dean complains. “Can we cool it with the PDA?”

Sam rolls his eyes in response and pats Jack's ass. "Okay. I've got a brother to spank, off you go.”

 Jack sends Sam a wink, slides off his lap, and promptly heads out the front door.

Dean groans unhappily and sits down next to Sam on the couch.

Sam pats his lap. "You gonna pull down your pants or should I?"

Dean sighs and pulls his pants down to just under his ass before bending over Sam's lap. Sam strokes Dean's ass with his entire hand. His fingers flex and twitch.

"I'm gonna start off gentle," Sam decides after a few moments. "So you can warm up to it.”

  _F_ _uck_ , Sam's hand is big. It covers a lot of real estate. Dean bites his lip to keep from whimpering. "Sure."

Sam lightly taps each of Dean's cheeks, humming when they jiggle. "Hmm. Is there anywhere you don't want me to touch?”

 Dean looks over his shoulder at Sam. "No hole spanking,” he growls.

"Yeah." Sam's breath catches and his dick gives an excited little twitch. "No hole spanking, got it."

"Was that your dick I felt?"

Sam rolls his eyes, gently swatting each cheek. "Quit whining."  

“Okay,” Dean gasps.

Sam hits Dean three more times, each spanking slightly harder than the last. Ultimately though, they're on the gentle and light side. Not painful, not enough to make Dean cry.  
  
"Good boy. Now. Does Cas normally ask you to say what you've done that was naughty? Or does he just go to town on your ass?"

“I got smashed when I was told not to. I kept drinking when I was told to stop.”

"Yeah," Sam hisses. "You did."  
  
He spanks Dean in the same spot four times before alternating to the other cheek, giving it the same treatment.

“Ah! Cas says that I shouldn't poison my body like that,” Dean pants.

"Yeah?"  
  
Sam shifts his blows so they hit a slightly different area and increases the intensity again.

“He's okay with me drinking… just not bingeing like I did.”

"Can you come from getting spanked? Or does it just make you excited?"

Dean jolts at the question before it clicks in his head - Sam feels him. Of _course_ Sam feels Dean's stupidly hard dick, why wouldn't he?

"I can come from it, yeah,” Dean finally admits, face as red as his ass. At least he assumes it is. Both are on fire.

Sam stops being gentle, _really_ giving it to Dean. He no longer spanks to tease and please. He spanks how Cas probably told him to.

_Damn, Sammy. You got a mean arm._

He's not sure how long it takes but, eventually, all Dean can let out are noises of pain. He's _not_ crying, okay, he's just got a piece of lint or a hair in his eye.

Sam stops spanking Dean and switches to rubbing his poor ass and back. "Good boy," he breathes. "You did so good. Want me to hold you?"  

Dean nods and moves to get up on wobbly legs. He pulls up his pants and crawls into Sam's lap. It reminds him of what Jack did before he left. The main difference here, though, is Dean isn't _kissing_ Sam like Jack had. It isn't _that_ weird, right? What's a little lapsitting between brothers?  

Sam runs his fingers through Dean's hair, rocking him like a fucking infant. "When you can handle me not touching you a few seconds, I'll grab you some water."  

"Juice! Orange, please.”  

“Right now?”

“Yeah,” Dean says, pulling away from Sam.

Sam quickly pours Dean juice then snuggles up next to him again. "What else can I do? I wanna help any way I can."

Dean gulps down half the juice then leans into Sam's chest. "This is fine." Then, after wiggling a bit, “are you _hard_? Still?”

Sam freezes against Dean. “Yes. Although if memory serves me correctly, you got hard too. What do you want me to do, Dean?”

"I'll go wash my face. You... You do what you need to do."

 Dean can practically _feel_ Sam's frown. “Shouldn't I be the one washing you?”

"It's okay, Sam. I'm sure Cas asked you to report or something. Thanks!”

 If he sees Sam's big, sad eyes he'll fold. Can't risk it. So Dean doesn't look at Sam as he makes his escape.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Sam bites his lip and anxiety fills his belly as he calls Cas, not bothering to get off the couch.

"Sam. How's Dean? How are _you_?”

 “Dean’s in the bathroom. He ran away. Doesn't want me near him.”

"Hmmm.” Cas pauses. "Do you know the signs of sub drop?"

Sam winces. "That's not what's happening. I freaked him out."  

“Well, it _is_ a very intimate thing, Sam. You _are_ brothers -”

 “ _Fuck._ I screwed everything up, didn't I? I shouldn't have suggested we do this.” Sam's throat is closing up. No. No, he's going to _throw_ up.

 "Let me finish,” Cas says, soft but firm. Softer than Sam deserves. “You did a good job taking care of Dean. He is an experienced sub. If he needs more, he knows how to ask for it. Thank you for taking over for me.”

"Do you wanna know what freaked him out?" Sam asks, swallowing back tears. "I'm sure he's gonna leave as soon as he's out of the bathroom."  

 "You don't _have_ to tell me. It's not a requirement. But you sound upset, so if I can help… I'd like to.”

"I got hard," Sam whispers miserably. "And I stayed hard. That's why it ended so fast. I'm sure of it."

 "What caused you to get hard, do you think?” Cas asks. He sounds more like he's asking about Sam's favorite vegetable than why the hell would he get hard while spanking his brother.

 Sam sinks down in his seat, frowning hard. “The… act, I guess? Of spanking. And just… dominating in general. I've never participated in a scene before. And the noises Dean made, well, they weren't bad. I don't know!”

"He does make nice noises.”

 Sam lets out a frustrated huff. “Why aren't you upset about this? I don't think you're taking this seriously enough.”

 "Sam,” Cas says, and some of the softness has disappeared. “Please don't assume you have any clue what's going through my mind. Remember who you're talking to.”

 “Fuck.” Sam cringes. “Sorry. You're right. It just… I don't think most people would react this way. I mean, it's not exactly normal to get hard while spanking your sibling, is it?”

 "No, it's not,” Cas says. The gentleness is back. “But this entire situation is far from normal. And you're surrounded by open-minded individuals, if it helps. Me? I don't care. And I'm sure when Jack finds out, he won't care either. It'll get sorted out. One way or another. Okay?”

 “Sure, I guess. Sorry for bothering you.”

 "You aren't bothering me.”

 "Okay. I'm gonna let you go now, though.”

 "Bye, Sam.” The line goes dead.

 Sam sits there awkwardly a few seconds before shooting off a few texts to Jack, letting him know the scene was finished and he could come home anytime. He wrestles with telling Jack about getting aroused but ultimately decides he'd rather wait until Dean leaves. Well, assuming Cas hasn't spilled the beans to his son already -

 "How'd it go?”

 Sam jumps then guiltily looks at Dean as he stuffs his phone back into his pocket. “Fine.”

 Dean raises a brow. “Uh huh. So what's with the… you know. Face?”

 Sam scrunches up his nose and forehead. “What?”

 "You look freaked out,” Dean says, sitting back down next to Sam. Too close.

 "Well, you kinda ran away from me,” Sam points out, inwardly cringing at the reminder. “That wasn't easy, even if I do get your need for space.”

 Dean shrugs, looking as helpless as Sam feels. “The spanking wasn't weird but the… ah. Your reaction isn't something I was prepared for -”

 "It doesn't mean anything,” Sam's quick to say. “I'm new to anything remotely related to BDSM. That's all it is. What we did doesn't have to change anything.”

 Dean stares at Sam. _Into_ him. He can see every piece. Every twisted thought.

 "Sure, that's fine, I guess,” Dean says.

 Sam's not sure if it's enough but for now it's all they have. And the silver lining: Dean isn't hiding anymore. He's right next to Sam. That has to count for something. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, I have a favor to ask you. I'm a bit stuck on the last chapter. It's *written* but I don't like it. So now is the time to tell me in the comments what you're wanting in the final scenes and I'll see what I can do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I try to tie up loose ends.

“Cas?” 

Cas had, in a semi-depressed fit, destroyed his office. Well, not destroyed it so much as re-decorated it. He comes out of the office faster than he would have liked to admit when he hears Dean’s voice. Cas's hair is sticking up in places and there’s paint on his face. 

It's not his best look. 

"Dean!" he says, breathless.  

Dean points at Cas. “I realized something while holed up at Sam's. I love you and I'm not gonna let a bit of shitty drama break us up." 

Cas blinks and his mouth falls open. His stomach jumps into his throat. "I love you too, Dean."

Dean huffs out a laugh. "I know. You've told me that so many times. Sorry I never said it back. And for being a douche. Clearly, I've got my own shit I need to work out.” 

Cas tries not to react to the laugh, tries not to feel  _ laughed at _ . It's his own problem. Not Dean's. His insecurities are eating him up inside. Even now. 

_ Dean's not laughing at you. He's nervous or insecure as well. Plenty of people laugh at things that they don't actually find funny.  _

“So, we're together? You're not leaving me?” 

Dean closes in on Cas. Once in his space he reaches out and lays a hand over his thumping heart. “You're stuck with me." 

"I don't scare you? Some might call me a monster.” 

"I'm starting to feel better about my partner being a cat but I won't lie… it's pretty fucking weird to me still.” 

Cas nods, gently kissing Dean's mouth. "I'm sorry I kept it from you." 

"It made me feel like you didn't trust me. Like you didn't care about me enough. It fucking hurt. I'm glad you're sorry but it's not a magic cure-all. I need time to work through shit. But I'm not leaving you. I don't want to. I'm in love with you and I've never experienced that with anyone else.” 

Joy and shame are at war within Cas. He smiles regardless. “I'm glad you love me. And I understand your need to take this slow. That being said… I hope to show you I  _ do  _ care. So much.” 

“One day at a time.” 

Cas pulls Dean flush against him. “Agreed. One day at a time.” 

 

* * *

  
  


“What if we all live together? I think that makes more sense than Jack moving out. There's three bedrooms and two baths - plenty of room for four people! Refinished oak floors. A deck perfect for barbecue and enjoying the sun. There's space for Sam to start a garden if he wants one. I already have a peach tree, sage, rosemary, and strawberry plants.” 

“Disaster waiting to happen,” Dean says, wiggling on Cas's lap. Practically  _ begging  _ for a spanking. They're watching The Empire Strikes Back while Dean warms Cas's cock and his boy  _ won't stop moving. _

“Why? I'm a  _ joy  _ to live with! Also… there is a spanking with your name on it after the movie's over. Every time you move I'll add another, so I'd suggest you be still.” 

“You and Sam got a bit more warming up to do. I don't think that'll be possible if you can hear him and your son having sex.” 

“ _ Dean.”  _

“Sorry, Cas, but it's the truth.” Dean doesn't wiggle, exactly, but his hole clenches on Cas perfectly. “Is it  _ really  _ fair to keep a tally? Star Wars movies are stupidly long. Good, but long.” 

“I could manage. Ear plugs exist, you know. And, that's three, Dean. One for teasing me with your ass and the other for your smart mouth.” 

Dean whines softly. “Can you at least stop talking about our family while I'm on your dick? I don't deserve to be tortured this way.” 

“Sure you do,” Cas says while smiling. 

And, because Dean isn't just his good boy, but a rather bratty sub at times, Cas knows Dean’s just getting started. 

They're in for one hell of a fun night. 

  
  


* * *

 

Cas frowns when Sam kisses Jack and turns into a black and white cat. Honestly, he looks adorable. The markings make it seem like he's wearing a tuxedo. And his eyes are the same distracting blue. 

“Ah, come on, Cas. I'll stop,” Sam says, reaching out a hand towards his friend. 

Cas nuzzles Sam's arm before jumping on Dean's lap and kneads his thighs. 

“I think this is our cue to leave,” Dean says with a chuckle, gathering Cas up against his chest. 

Cas lets out a loud purr in agreement. 

“Don't be a stranger,” Jack calls from the bathroom. He's in the middle of getting ready for bed. True to his word, Jack's in college now  _ and  _ has a job at a bookstore. So his bedtime is a bit earlier than the rest of them. 

“Same time next weekend,” Dean promises. 

Sam and Dean share and awkward hug before Dean extricates himself and runs away. Okay, so it's not a full-on run but it  _ feels  _ like one. 

It's been weird for Sam and Dean since the spanking. Except for directly after it occurred, it's never been spoken of again. It's the elephant in the room except this elephant isn't ignoring them, exactly. It's stomping out the remnants of their relationship. 

Okay,  _ again _ , it's probably not as bad as it feels. Dean still comes around. They talk. They eat dinner together. Drink together. Sam misses the eye contact, though. 

When Jack leaves the bathroom, Sam pins him against the nearest wall. Jack squirms, letting out a soft gasp. “S-Sam.” 

“You know, spanking my brother… I think it's awakened something in me,” Sam muses, a hand coming up to stroke Jack's throat. 

“Good,” Jack groans, squirming harder. 

“I've been researching,” Sam adds, his belly flipping excitedly at Jack's reactions. 

“You're such a nerd,” Jack says fondly. “Yes. Hell yes.” 

Sam leans in to whisper in Jack's ear. “I have pink, silky panties hiding in the bedroom. They're kinda frilly too.” 

“Shit,” Jack hisses. “Are you serious? Who's wearing them?” 

Sam snorts. “Cute. You really thought it'd be me?” 

Jack bites his lip. “I dunno.” 

Sam gives Jack's throat a gentle squeeze. “They're just your size.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! If I'm missing any important tags, please let me know!


End file.
